The present disclosure relates to a centrifugal fan.
A centrifugal fan, which is a type of an air blower, is driven by a motor and blows air from an inside of an impeller in a circumferential direction through rotation of the impeller due to a centrifugal force. Generally, the centrifugal fan is used in a device that requires a flow rate and a pressure. As an example, the centrifugal fan is used in an air conditioner, a dryer, a hair dryer, or the like.
The centrifugal fan includes a housing, an impeller accommodated in the housing, and a motor for rotating the impeller. Outside air is introduced into the housing in an axial direction of the impeller, is compressed, and is then discharged in a rotational direction of the impeller. Discharge flow rate performance of the centrifugal fan is affected by a shape of the impeller, performance of the motor, a shape of the housing, or the like.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2004-0016709, entitled “FLOW GUIDE APPARATUS FOR CENTRIFUGAL FAN” is hereby incorporated by reference.